Sorenne Ashebourne
Born the 28th of Firemoot, 49.983 of the 5th Era. Current age: 18 The Devil's Daughter Sorenne was born to a human mother and an Infernal father. Her childhood was difficult growing up in a world that was distrustful or terrified of her. She spent 8 years of her life studying at an academy for magic users, manifesting her wild magic powers. She has an affinity for fire magic and telekinesis. Sorenne loves animals, pink things, and morbid fascinations. She also has a tenancy to swoon over boys, even if no interest is reciprocated. Her loyal companion is a bubblegum pink imp named Caspar. He has a high-pitched voice, big cutesy eyes, and looks like a mix of a devil and a Sanrio character. On her 18th birthday, Sorenne found out she was cursed. Her great-uncle cursed her to become the manifestation of a Hellish queen once she turned 21 and to be banished to Hell with haste. Sorenne could read the deaths of anyone she met Her father and friends were intent on helping her remove her curse in the 3 years she has remaining. After meeting Shar in her home domain of Letherna, The Raven Queen removed Sorenne's curse. Introduction to the Party Sorenne was one of the five apprentices that studied under Master Elivestra at her Academy for magical youth. After being teleported to the Southern Tropics, Sorenne and Ventis attacked Elivestra, Shadow, and Makai after Elivestra tried to force their satyr companion, Paxae, to perform a blood sacrifice. After the battle, Sorenne and her allies fled into the dangerous jungle, trying to figure out a plan to get off the island. Background Sorenne's father is a devil named Valefor. She is very close with this fiend and clings to him strongly, as he is her prominent parental figure. Valefor cares deeply for his daughter and helps her out whenever he can. He originates from the realm in the Nine Hells called Cania, which is ruled by Mephistopheles. Sorenne was raised by her grandmother in the city of Bayspelle, and she still speaks of fondly of her beloved Granny until this day. Her mother and grandmother's side of the family are Rovani, but because of Sorenne's conception, they were estranged from their family caravan. Sorenne seldom saw her mother, Alondra Mitrovitch, growing up. When her mother would come by, she paid Sorenne almost no mind and was often callous and cruel towards her. Sorenne was heavily bullied by the children of her hometown due to her fiendish heritage and unfamiliar physical attributes. Even the adults of the town wanted her dead or sent away. She began manifesting innate magical abilities in her early years, which heightened the mistrust towards her. Because of this, Sorenne was not allowed to leave her home frequently to avoid acts of hate towards her. At the age of 10, Sorenne's powers began to grow more uncontrollable and she experienced extreme night terrors on a regular basis. After a fuzzy patch of time Sorenne cannot remember, she was whisked away from her Granny and sent to an academy for young sorcerers. Elivestra was the headmaster of his academy, which was hidden in plain sight on the outskirts of the town of Autumncrest. Sorenne did not get along with Elivestra's eldest apprentices, Shadow and Makai, and was restlessly bullied and terrorized by those two. Master Elivestra was also incredibly harsh on Sorenne, often enforcing harsh punishment on her instead of helping the young tiefling with her problems. For the 8 years spent at the Academy, Sorenne managed to learn much, but suffered greatly at the abuse of others. Her father would often visit her and console her when she was feeling down. When she was 16, Valefor took her under his wing and coerced her into an Infernal Pact so that he could help her more easily with her troubles. Ventis was like an older brother to Sorenne, as he always looked after he and would stand up for her when no one else would. Sorenne was also close with Elivestra's servant, Pong, and another apprentice, a satyr named Paxae. Personality Despite how negatively people treat her, Sorenne is inherently sweet, and good-natured. She is curious to a fault and tends to get herself into trouble often. Sorenne tries to see the good in others for as long as she can, but once they've broken her trust enough, she begins to distance herself from them. If she is abused or threatened by someone, Sorenne can be very vindictive. She is young and very naive about social cues as well as the world around her. She has no filter, which sometimes offends people or comes off as stupid or childish depending on the situation. Sorenne is highly sociable and will try to make friends with people who seem to need one. Sorenne has ADHD as well as dyslexia, which makes learning extremely difficult for her. She is actually very smart, but not too many people see the full capacity of her potential. Sorenne desperately tries to learn as much as she can and loves to wander off and investigate interesting things. Appearence Sorenne’s facial features are very Italian/Spanish in form. No piercings. Her skin is olive colored. Her eyes are a strangely saturated yellow color, this includes her scelra and irises. Her lips are a natural berry color. She stands at 5'9" in height. Her horns are long, tall, and dark brown. Her horn shape is tall and curves towards the tips. Her horns do not protrude out of her brow bone like mainstream, D&D tieflings. Rather, they come out of the top of her head a little bit set back. She does have a devil tail and she is very expressive with it. Her hair is natural black, long, and straight. She wears it loose and parted in the middle. Her clothing style is what I would find closely inspired by Strega/dark mori. It is flowy and a bit worn, but cute overall. She prefers to wear darker colors. Sorenne wears Red Dragon leather armor and a common black witch hat. She wears beloved black and red Infernal bracers that are gifts from her father. Sorenne also wields an Infernal staff and sometimes uses a Broom of Flying.